Warmth
by colepop
Summary: Just a normal autumn day for Sniper and Spy. Even if it gets a bit colder than normal, they always have each other.


**Click**

**Another round left Snipers gun, zooming straight toward the scouts head. It flew just to the right of him as he continued running toward the RED base. **

**"Yo numnuts, you suck!" Scout taunts Sniper as he ran out of his view. He sighed heavily. That was the fourth kill he missed today. This wasn't like him, he never missed, let alone four times in one day. He looked back down through the scope only to see the enemy soldier rocket jump in front of him. He looked up, ready to pierce his head but it was already too late. A rocket exploded next to him, turning him into a pile of bones and muscles. **

**The respawn system kicked in and as always, two minutes later he emerged as his old self. A low scream of anger left him as he walked out of the respawn room. The Spy (his lover) was leaning against the wall right outside the room. **

**"What the bloody 'ell you doing here Spy?" With anger very imminent in his voice**

**"Zier scout has ze intel and it will be zier third. The chance of me catching up to him was, well zero, so I came to zee you."**

**Sniper smashed his face into his hand. If he got that scout they could have won this battle. It was his fault, again. **

**Spy walked over to him and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. **

**"Do not worry. Not all battles can be won" A soft smile appeared upon Spy's mouth as he looked at Sniper. **

**"Yea, yea. I know but still."**

**"Please try to not let zit get to you mon ami" Spy placed his hand on his partners shoulder, moving it across his chest, stopping in the middle and pulling away. He turned around and began to walk away, cloaking a mere second after. **

**He stood still and watched Spy walk away. A speaker in the corner of the room caught his eye. He turned and faced it, waiting for the inevitable. Sure enough, the Announcers voice boomed through it, ridiculing them for their loss. **

**He swung his trusty gun over his shoulder and began to walk. His head lowered any time he was near one of his teammates. Talking wasn't on his list right now. **

**Sniper managed to make it to his camper without anyone tearing him a new one. He dropped on to his bed and set his gun beside him. He took some deep breaths. What did he do wrong? Did his scope un-align? That had to be it. **

**He laid up and grabbed his Sniper, and looked through it. It felt normal but a bit of tweaking couldn't hurt. Sniper reached under his bed and grabbed a screw driver. The tweaking continued until he felt it to be pin point perfect. **

**He laid the gun down and began to relax. A nap would be nice but dinner was in about half an hour so that was out. There were some old clothes that needed repairing. Pulling out his needle and thread, he set his gun in its normal spot and grabbed the tattered clothes**

**He fixed all of them and he still had five minutes. "Screw it, I'll go early" he thought to himself. Sniper pushed open his camper door and began to walk back inside the base. **

**He entered the cafeteria to see two others there. Demoman and Engineer. Demoman was face down on one of the tables with a bottle in his hand while Engineer was working on some blueprints which seemed to not be going so well. **

**Sniper sat at one of the other empty tables. The Engineer probably didn't want to be bothered and Demo was probably out cold. He sat there and waited for the rest of his team to arrive. Everyone came alone except the Scout who seemed to be yelling at the Pyro for something. **

**Spy came last and sat next to Sniper. So close their shoulders were almost touching. Spy slid his hand across his lap to grab his lover's hand. Sniper tried to pull his hand away but Spy's grip and strength would let him. **

**"You crazy?!" Sniper whispered**

**"Do not worry my love, no one will notice. Just as long as you dont make a scene." Spy tilted his head and placed a small smile on his face. A heavy sigh left Sniper as they waited for their food to be ready. **

**After what seemed like an eternity, the food (if you can call it that) was one. It was mashed potatoes, mushy green beans and mystery meat. They both plopped down their trays and began eating. Spy slowly began to slide closer to Sniper until both their thighs and arms were touching. The Sniper knew he couldn't do anything to make him stop so he just enjoyed the other man's company.**

**Once they had both finished Sniper whispered "You're still coming back to my van, roight?"**

**"But of course, why wouldn't I?"**

**Sniper stood up and Spy told him "Leave alone, zen no one will zuspect us." Sadness was imminent it his voice but he knew it was for the best. He walked out of the RED base. It was getting late and this is during autumn so it was getting very chilly. He hurried back to his camper to get out of this weather. Once he was there he swung open the door, jumped inside, slammed it shut, and fell on top of his bed. **

**Damn, even in his camper it was cool. He took off his vest, then his shirt and replaced it with a turtleneck. It was a plain old grey turtleneck, but his mother had sent it with him when he left for this job so he always had a fondness of it. The Spy would probably prefer him with "less" clothing but he wanted to know the Spy's opinion of it. **

**Eventually the door to his camper opened and all too familiar footsteps were heard. Red gloves came into view, soon followed by a red suit and balaclava. **

**Spy looked over his shoulder to look at Sniper, eyebrows raised. **

**"You look ridiculous." **

**"Aw c'mon, it 'aint so bad." He knew Spy wouldn't like it. **

**Spy walked over and sat next to Sniper "Yes, yes it is. But you do look a tad bit cute." He pulled a side of the shirt away from his neck and placed a gentle kiss on his exposed flesh. "You look so hidden with that on."**

**"Well look who's talkin. You have that thing over your head all day. I've never seen you without it!" Was **_**he**_** really saying that? **_**Him**_** of all people? **

**"One day mon cher, I promise you will see all of me." The Spy smiled as he slid his hand up his lover's turtleneck, feeling his stomach and chest. Sniper grabbed Spy, pulled him to his chest, and fell back onto his bed. They both laid there and said nothing. Their cheeks touching made the moment perfect. **

**"Y'know, this does absorb a lot of heat. Leaves almost none for you."**

**"Getting under the covers zould help us share that wasted warmth."**

**"But it 'ld be awfully silly to lie in bed with our clothes on."**

**"Ve should get rid of zem"**

**Sniper sat his signature hat and aviators on the table next to his as Spy kicked off his shoes. They removed each other's clothing. Each little button an entire event. The highlight of it was when Spy removed that "thing" over his head. By the time Sniper was able to see again he found someone had replaced it with himself. **

**Sniper moved his head town to kiss his partner. It was so passionate and filling. Moans were heard from both as they needed to breath but didn't want to stop, not even for a second. **

**Sniper slid into the bed and was soon followed by Spy. He was laying on his back with his arm outstretched which was being used by Spy as a pillow. **

**"Lay on your side" Spy said without even opening his eyes**

**"W..." Knowing he likely wouldn't get an anwser, he just did as Spy asked and rolled onto his side. His lover cuddled up to him and rubbed what part of his face that was exposed to Snipers chest. **

**Snipers moved his head down and placed a kiss on the top of his partners head before holding him like a teddy bear as he drifted off. **

**Yea, it may be cold outside but he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He had someone to help with that. Someone he cared for and loved. **

**Why couldn't it be like this all year?**

* * *

**So this is my second story. I was feeling a bit down so I wanted to write something happy and romantic. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
